kendall_vertesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Lukasiak
Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (born May 25, 2001) is the daughter of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and older sister of Clara Alexandra Lukasiak. She is a strong and a talented dancer, and was Maddie Ziegler's 's main competition at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is going to Pepperdine University. Abby has usually placed Chloe in the middle of the pyramid, but sometimes on the bottom, and occasionally on top. At competitions, she usually places high and often wins, but not as much as Maddie. Chloe's genres are usually lyrical or contemporary, although in Season 1, many of her solos were musical theater. She believes her best dance ability is her turning. She was often compared to Maddie Ziegler even though she and her mother feel the two shouldn't be compared. Also, because of this comparison, Chloe often second guesses herself. Chloe is shown to be very sweet and modest. Like other girls on the show, she is reported to be a straight-A student, and has a reputation among them for being especially studious. Chloe has been seen training elsewhere in the summer of 2014. In September, a group photo for Studio 19 Dance Complex included Chloe. Trivia *According to Christi (sometime on or before July 19th, 2014), "At this point, I'm just going to say: Chloe only dances there for the show, because I kinda got tired of what Abby does to her. So she's only there dancing for the show." *As explained in Revenge of the Replacements, Chloe remains at school until 4:30, making her perpetually late for dance classes. *Chloe applied to Pittsburgh CAPA and was accepted in 2012; however, she no longer goes there. *Chloe had won three crowns before the show: National Small Fry, Miss Dance Educators of America 2010, and Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2011. *Sometime in the fall of 2010, Chloe fractured her arm doing a back handspring, according to her at an unknown meet and greet. There are some late 2010 pictures of her with a pink cast on her arm (also covering a couple of her fingers) and an old video from October 2010 of Chloe and Paige dancing at a ballet store that Christi uploaded to her YouTube channel in December 2011 also shows Chloe wearing her cast. *Chloe would like to be on Broadway or be a Rockette *Chloe's next goals include acting, and she would like to be in a dance movie. *She recently got braces again around September of 2013 (for the second time in her life, and previously in 2009). *If she does not end up dancing when she gets older, she would like to be a pediatrician. *In July 2014, Chloe named "Dream on a Star" and "Lucky Star" as her favorite solos, also mentioning "Into Me." (Chloe had named "Dream On A Star" as her favorite solo (circa February 2014 She previously listed her favorite solos as "Dream On A Star" and "Silence"; and listed her favorite group dances as "The Last Text" and another already performed for Season Three.) *Chloe grew four inches between the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3. Christi says that this growth spurt made Chloe re-learn how to control her body while dancing. *Chloe's favorite duets are "Inside of Me" and "Black Swan," both with Maddie. *Chloe says that while they are competitors, she has always been best friends with Maddie, and they have always supported each other at competitions. *Chloe says she usually learns her solos for the show in forty-five minutes. *Chloe says she takes dance classes when they aren't filming on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, from four-thirty to eight o'clock; and sometimes on Saturday. Christi similarly indicates that Chloe dances ten to twelve hours per week. *Chloe’s first trio partners were Paige and Josh Hyland, Brooke and Paige's brother. Since then, Chloe has been dancing a trio with Paige and Maddie. *Chloe has asthma. *Chloe and Paige are often called twins because they look alike. *Chloe has been similar in height to Paige, although they have gone back-and-forth in being taller. *Chloe could not watch the season premiere of Dance Moms the night it was broadcast because it started at ten, which is past her bedtime. *Chloe and Paige have been planning their double wedding for a year, down to the last detail. *Chloe entered an audition video (link) for the role of "Maddy" in the movie La Vida Robot. The role instead went to a different and younger dancer, Aubrey Miller. *Chloe’s first dog was Cami, second Maisy, and current Maggie - all from the Humane Society. *Chloe beat Maddie three times in dance before the show started. *Chloe hates pizza. *Chloe has blonde hair which gets darker during the winter, prominent brown eyebrows and brown eyes like Mackenzie and Nia. Her hair was mostly straight in earlier seasons. *Chloe's favorite book is the Sisters Grimm series. *Chloe's middle name is Elizabeth after her great grandmother. *Chloe's favorite styles of dance to perform are musical theater and lyrical and her favorite to watch are jazz, lyrical, and musical theater. *Even though she doesn't have much time for other things besides dance, she likes to swim, read, and write stories. *When Chloe was little, she tried soccer, basketball, piano, and did gymnastics (where Christi says she was afraid of everything.) Nothing stuck until dance. *Her favorite subjects in school are reading, writing, and dismissal. *Her favorite colors are pink and red. *Her first memories of dancing is hopping around in a bunny costume. *Her Zodiac sign is Gemini. *Chloe says Abby is even tougher in real life *Chloe would like to dance to "If This Was A Movie" by Taylor Swift. *Chloe's favorite singers are Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, and Lady Gaga. *Chloe's favorite movie is Bride Wars. *Chloe's favorite shows are Jessie, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Shake It Up. *Chloe's favorite foods are steak, broccoli, hot dogs, and ice cream. *Chloe's favorite colors are red and pink *Chloe has been to Disney World over eight times. *Chloe's dad, Marc Lukasiak, named her Chloe after the song, "Chloe Dancer". *She says she will never wash the dress she wore to the Teen Choice Awards, because Justin Bieber touched it. *Like Maddie, Chloe has said that she doesn't have a best friend, but they are all like sisters on the show. *Over the first twenty-six episodes of Season 2, Chloe performed eighteen solos, twenty-five group dances, three duets, and six trios (plus one more trio that was not broadcast). Combined, she averaged exactly two performances per episode (or slightly more, counting the additional trio). *She is the only girl on the team to perform a hip-hop solo in season three. *Out of all the girls on the team, she has gotten picked to do the most trios. *During Season 4, Chloe denied rumors that she was no longer part of the ALDC, stating: "That rumor isn't true. I go to Abby's and I take classes Monday, Tuesday, Thursday - just like everyone else." Earlier on The View in January, Abby had said that there were three girls who were not members of the ALDC: Brooke, Paige, and another girl, who only showed up to shoot the show. Abby then had said that Maddie, Kendall, Nia and Mackenzie were taking classes every day at 4:15. One of Chloe's Vine posts shows her in an entirly different studio, supporting the rumors she has formally left ALDC. *These rumors also support the possibility Chloe will no longer be apart of Dance Moms. *From the end of season 4.5, Chloe would have done approximately 47 solos on the show. Page Content Credit Category:Friends